Naruto World
by Story Weaving King
Summary: Naruto and his friends go through countless ninja adventures.
1. Default Chapter

Naruto Fanfic Chapter 1  
  
The young blond hair boy walked through the streets as everyone yelled and shouted at him calling him names like fox boy and demon. One of the villager's threw a rock at his head. The boy wheeled from the pain and lost his balance as he fell to the ground. Then all the villagers yelled franticly! "Kill Him!" The boy got up and ran at full speed from all of the violent villagers. The villagers chased him as they continued to insult him. The villagers finally caught him and surrounded him on all sides so he had no escape. The young blond hair boy knew that this would be the end of him. Then a huge demonic fox with nine fiery tails jumped out of the boy and started viciously killing the villagers! They all yelled about how this boy would the end of them all! The field was then littered with the corpse of every villager that chased the boy and the green grass was stained bright red. The Nine-tailed demon fox then turned its blood red eyes stared at the little blond-hair boy, its next prey!  
Naruto awoke from his horrifying nightmare screaming in fear as loud as he could while his sweat soaked his entire bed. Naruto grasped the seal that was on his stomach as hard as he could since it felt like it was burning as if it was on fire! After a moment the pain died down and Naruto was wheezing for breath. He knew that it was early in the morning but after having a nightmare like that he knew their was no way he could get back to sleep so he got ready for his day.  
Naruto wondered where he should go as he walked through the village. He wanted to see Iruka and tell him about his dream but he did not wish to wake his former sensei at this time in the morning. So he just wondered around Kohona till he saw a familiar face on top a small building. "Good mourning Naruto!" Said the figure as Naruto approached him. "Same to you Shikamaru. So what are you doing here?" Asked Naruto. "I came here every morning to watch the sunrise. What about you?" Asked Shikamaru. "Oh I had...I couldn't sleep. While I have nothing to do so I might as well hang here." Naruto sat down next to Shikamaru and thought about his dream. He thought how because of the monster inside him, he never made any friends. All that had changed now. He had now made many good friends such as Shikamaru.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"997, 998, 999, 1000!" She screamed as she stroked the target one last time.  
"So you decide to start with out me." Said Rock Lee.  
"Gomen najai Rock Lee-kun! I wanted to get an early start on today's training." Declared Sakure.  
"There is nothing wrong with that Sakure-chan." Said Rock Lee  
Sakure and Rock Lee had been training together for a few weeks now. Rock Lee recently had surgery to repair his permanently shattered bones. Yet some of his muscles had weaken so he worked hard to get them back to perfection.  
Sakure felt weak compared to Sasuke and she realized that Sasuke could never love someone weak. So she went she went to the geniuses of hard work for help with becoming stronger because she knows Rock Lee is known for being very strong due to his training. She also knew that Rock Lee likes her so it would be easy for her to convince him to let her train with him.  
So that's how it was. The two trained together as close friends. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Ino looked at her self in the mirror. She was sure she looked good. How could any man turn her down? But there laid the problem. Less than a week ago she asked Susake to date her but he just gave slight "sigh" and walked away without even saying a word to her. She was crushed with disappointment but now she was sure that she looked good. She didn't believe she could get any more beautiful. She had no fat on her at all and she had not eaten in many days. She felt a little weak but she was too busy glorying over Sasuke too notices. It was time for her to ask out Sasuke and for him to say yes. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto realized that it was starting to become morning so he got up, said bye to Shikamaru, and headed for his normal training spot. When he arrived he noticed something. He stopped walking and stirred at a bush. He then said "I know you are there so you might as well come out!"  
  
To Be Continued (I hope) 


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Fanfic Chapter 2  
  
Naruto's spy gave a slight shriek as she slowly walked out of her hiding spot. She then talked fast and in a low, shy, whimpering voice "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to invade your privacy Naruto- kun. Its just..." Her pale face became very red as she paused her speech.  
Naruto gave a slight laugh at how Hinata was acting. "I'm not mad at you. You don't need to be so sorry. I saw you yesterday before I left. How long have you been spying on me?"  
"Only a few days I swear!" Hinata quickly replied.  
"I told you, I don't mind if you watch me train. You don't need to do it in secret."  
Hinata slowly relaxed. Hinata turned happy. "Ok! I will just sit here and watch."  
  
Her eyes were a little blurry. Her feet felt kind of heavy. She didn't know why she felt so weak. Sasuke was about to go out with her. She kept on walking barely. She finally found Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke-kun. How are you?" cheerfully asked Ino.  
Sasuke was really getting feed up with this girl. "Good till I saw you. I would be great if idiots like you would leave me alone." Sasuke peacefully walked past her.  
Ino was broken. She turned around and stretched her arm to grab him but tripped in the process. "Wait!" she weakly called out.  
Sasuke looked over his shoulder with disgust and mumbled under his breath But Ino heard it. "Pathetic."  
Ino got up and started slowly dragging her herself home in misery.  
  
Sakure sat there on the bench sharing a bottle of water of with Lee after their morning training session. "You know you are getting stronger." Said Lee.  
"You think so?" asked Sakure in a unsure voice.  
"You are. And you will become even stronger when believe you will." Said Lee encouragingly.  
"Is it enough though?" asked Sakure more to herself than Lee.  
Ever since Sakure started training with Rock Lee, Lee wondered what was her new mysterious motivation. Sakure sense Lee was wondering about it. She feared that he might ask. She quickly said, "Wow its getting late! We both have to get going to our team training! I can't wait to train with you tomorrow Lee-san!" Sakure quickly bolted away. Lee watched her go as thought a million thoughts about the girl. He decided he had to put them on hold, Gai and his teammates were waiting for him and he didn't want to be distracted by thoughts of the pink-haired girl he likes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Naruto went about his daily morning training routines as usual. Still he couldn't understand why this strange, shy, dark girl was spying on him and why she was now watching him train. "Hey Hinata?"  
Hinata nearly froze, she said in her low unsure voice as she tried to look away, "Yes Naruto-kun?"  
Naruto replied, "Why were you spying on me anyways?"  
Hinata froze even more this time. Her mind was racing as fast as possible to make up an excise. Then she spoke really quickly, "Well I was really bored and I saw you training and it seemed entertaining so I watched." Hinata was sure that Naruto would see through her dumb lie. She just couldn't take it.  
Naruto give her an odd look and thought to himself, "This girl is REALLY weird!" Then he started laughing as he annunciated out load, "Course you I'm entertaining! I am konoha's number one ninja! Next time bring a whole crowd so they can witness their future Hokage!"  
Hinata was so relived and gave a very little laugh, which Naruto didn't hear. Well so was relived until she almost wetted her pants in fear because Naruto screamed a yelled "Oh no!!!"  
Hinata was so afraid of what might have happened. She almost didn't hear the next word he said. "I'm going to be late for my team training! Kakashi-sama is going to make me do leaps!"  
Then Hinata realized she too was late. "That's right bye!" She quickly ran off. In the distance she heard Naruto say, "Feel free to come back tomorrow!" Once Naruto couldn't see her anymore she stopped and started slowly walking. Then is hit here like a slap in the face! She thought to her self, "What was that last thing Naruto-kin said to her? Did Naruto-kun tell me to come back tomorrow? Naruto-kun wants to see me again!" Hinata brook out in tears of joy.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Where is she?" Asuma questioned.  
"Maybe she slept in again." Added Shikamaru.  
"She is not as lazy as you," Said Asuma with a laugh "Choji ho get her."  
"Why me and not Shikamaru?" question Choji sadly.  
"Because you need the exercise now go!" Ordered Asuma.  
  
To Be Continued 


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto World Chapter 3  
  
"Your late" said Sasuke harshly  
Sakure ran to team seven's training spot, "I'm sorry about that Sasuke-kun."  
A moment later running from same direction came Naruto, "Hey guys sorry about being late!"  
Kakashi appeared from nowhere and asked, "Why were you two?"  
Inner Sakure screamed in fury in Sakure's head. "Why are we late! DO he think I'm late because I was with NARUTO!" Sakure then spoke aloud, "Kakashi sensei I was having a conversation with someone. I don't know about him."  
"Oh the same thing I guess." Replied Naruto.  
"I wonder who he was talking to?" Sakure asked herself.  
"For being late you both have to run 10 extra leaps after practice." Said Kakashi  
"What!!" Screamed inner Sakure. "No fair!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Finally you get here! It's not like you to be late!" scolded Kiba  
"Kiba stop yelling at Hinata!" Kurenai ordered.  
"I'm so sorry Kiba-kun." Hinata said very scared  
Kurenai then explained, "Ok today we are going to practice our genjutses. The secret to a good...."  
"What! That's useless. I want to learn something actually useful!" interrupted Kiba.  
"Kiba! Shut up!" surprisingly said Shino. Shino the usually quiet one just scolded Kiba. "Ever since the Chuunin exam you have been more arrogant than ever, since you lost to Uzumaki Naruto. Its starting to sicken me."  
"How dare you! I'll rip you...." Treated Kiba till Kurenai cut him off, "Kiba! Leave this training ground! You don't belong here!"  
"Fine! I don't want to waste my time with a bunch of losers anyways!" said Kiba as he walked away.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Now they both have been gone a long time!" Angrily exclaimed Asuma.  
"Wonder what's keeping them?" Asked Shikamaru.  
"I can't take it anymore! There is no why Choji is this slow. He should have been there and back by now. Come Shikamaru, we are going after them both."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They both approached the Yamanaka house.  
"Asuma sensei. Look the door is wide open." Said Shikamaru quietly.  
"This isn't right. Nobody should be home at the Yamanaka home right now. Shikamaru we should approach with stealth." Asuma explained.  
Shikamaru nodded as they went in the house. Asuma heard something from the kitchen. He rushed in and threw a shuriken as he yelled, "Die Robbers!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Later that night Kiba was starring up at the stars from his balcony. He was thinking about his crappy day. Then he saw one star that seemed especially bright. He stared at its luster. That is until he felt a kunai posed against his neck.  
  
To Be Continued 


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto World Chapter 4  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!" Screamed Choji as a shuriken flew just above his head.  
"Choji?" said Asuma embarence that he had almost killed one of his students "Asuma that was a really stupid move of you. First you screamed really loud so that if there were others in the house you would have gave away the surprise. Next you attacked before know the enemy." Explained Shikamaru.  
"Quiet Shikamaru! Now Choji what doing cooking in Ino's house?" asked Asuma.  
"Making food for Ino a course." Innocently explained Choji.  
"Umm, don't think training is more important?" Asuma asked dumbfound  
"When I found Ino she on her rug nearly unconscious. I heard her stomach growling, so I set her on her coach and started making her food. I'm making her soup right now." Answered Choji.  
"Right." Said Asuma still dumbfound.  
"Ino is an anorectic." Shikamaru said. "She hasn't been eating anything for a week."  
Choji was cringing at the mere word. A word he considered evil. Asuma the asked, "Shikamaru, you knew about this."  
"Yup. I tried to talk her out of it but she wouldn't listen. She just wouldn't stop blabbering about Sasuke-kun" Shikamaru said.  
"I can show you where she is resting." Choji said concern.  
Choji showed Asuma and Shikamaru where Ino was resting. The rest of the day, those three comforted her.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakure walked home from training. "Sasuke-kun was amazing during training today. He gets stronger every day. Wow I'm so foolish. How am I ever supposed to gain enough strength to impress Sasuke? He is just so strong." Then Sakure remembered what Lee told her earlier, "You know you are getting stronger." Sakure doubted his words and he reinsured her by saying, "You are. And you will become even stronger when believe you will." Sakure went back to her thoughts, "Lee honestly believes in my abilities. I should too."  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"You said genjutse was useless too."  
Kiba relaxed as he realized whom it was. "I'm sorry I was wrong"  
Kurenai was surprised by Kiba's words. He admitted he was wrong and just by the tone in his voice. He was different from the arrogant Kiba from before. This Kiba had sadness and remorse in his heart. Which was the real Kiba? The answer was obverse. "Kiba I understand that you want believe it unfair that you lost to Naruto but...."  
Kiba cut her off saying sharply, "Its not that." Kiba turned to look her in her eyes. She could see the tears filling Kiba's eyes. "Akamaru is very sick."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Naruto was ready to go to sleep. He was hoping that the nightmares that have been plaguing him recently. Last night was the worse yet. He hoped that they wouldn't get worse. That would be unbearable.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ino was sleeping in her room starting to recover. Asuma explained to Inoshi about Ino's condition. Shikamaru and Choji stayed by Ino's bed for a while watching her.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day Sakure awoke ready for some good training. When she to Lee's normal training spot she noticed a note there. "Hi Sakure! Gai sensei has invited me to breakfast this morning. I'm sorry I won't be able to train with you today. From Rock Lee" Sakure was awfully disappointed. She didn't know why but she was. She started her daily training routines but stopped soon after. "Its just not the same with out Lee."  
She wondered around the forest with nothing to do since she couldn't unless Lee was there encouraging her. She stopped because she realized something carved into a tree. It was a three-ring bulls-eye. She was bored so she took out a shrunken threw at the target. It landed within the inter ring. "Not bad." She thought to herself. She was always kind of talented at shrunken throwing. She her attention was completely stolen when a shrunken zipped past the side of her face and hit the target in the bulls- eye. Then a voice harshly said, "Just so you know this is my training ground."  
  
To Be Continued 


	5. Chapter 5: A Couple Days of Training

Naruto World Chapter 5: A Couple Days of Training  
  
"Who are you? You look familiar?"  
"My name is Haruno Sakure. I'm sorry, I didn't know this was your training spot."  
"Don't worry I'm not mad at you. I'm Tenten, Lee's teammate. He has mentioned you before and I saw you briefly during the chuunin exam. Hats a pretty good shoot there. I know some boys that can't even throw that good." Said Tenten with a smile.  
"Yeah but yours was better." Said Sakure disappoint.  
Tenten then throw anther shrunken straight into the bulls-eye. "With some practice you will get there," said Tenten encouragingly. "What were you doing just wondering around anyways?"  
"I usually train with Lee in the morning but he couldn't train today." explained Sakure.  
"Then train with me. I can teach you some things Lee doesn't know. It will be fun." Said Tenten with a smile  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"I'm sorry I yelled at you yesterday Hinata-chan." Apologized Kiba sincerely.  
Hinata was shocked! Nobody had ever called her Hinata-chan. Kiba was a lot nicer than before. His long conversation with Kurenai last night changed him slightly. Before he converted his concern for Akamaru into rage that he shoot out at any one who came near him. She thought him to slowly start converting his concern into kindness for all. But change is not an easy thing and some of his not-so good traits remained, like his need to be the boss and his arrogant. Naruto may not be his main problem but he still dislikes him.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"So what happened last night?" Asked Shikamaru.  
"What do you mean?" Replied Chouji  
"When I said I was leaving Ino's house, you said you were leaving in a little bit but I never saw you later that night." Explained Shikamaru.  
"Oh that's what you meant. The time flew by before I knew it." Answered Chouji.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Over the next few days Hinata continued to watch. One day Naruto said, "Hey Hinata I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"  
"Yes Naruto-kun" Shyly replied Hinata.  
"I wanted to do this new training exercise but I need your help." Explained Naruto.  
"My help?" Hinata repeated.  
"Yeah I have this bucket of these thin logs. All I need you to do is throw them up in the air and I will try to hit them with shrunken. Okay?" explained Naruto.  
"Yeah I will help you do it." Happily Hinata.  
The repeated the exercise many times. Naruto kept getting better and better and it. When he was done training for the day he told Hinata, "Thank you Hinata-chan!"  
Hinata thought her heart skipped a few beats. Was she really hearing this from Naruto, the boy she deeply cares about? Hinata could barely hold in her joy. Naruto said dumbfounded, "Hey Hinata-chan, you know you have a huge grin on your face?"  
Hinata thought her heart skipped a few beats again but this time in embarrassment instead of joy. Hinata quickly with out a thought turned her head away to cancel her smile. Naruto quickly exclaimed, "Hey you look good with a smile! You should smile more often!"  
Hinata couldn't believe any of this. She felt like she was dreaming but no this felt better than anything she had ever fantasized about.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"Ok Sakure I have been training you for several days now. Its time to put your skills to the test. There is a bulls-eye painted on this row of ten trees. You will get a hundred Shrunken. That's ten shrunken per tree. Your goal is too to get as many bulls eyes as possible. Go!"  
Sakure did Tenten's test. Tenten did the honor of counting how many hit. Sakure was really nervous. Then Tenten approached her. "Well your bulls-eye percentage is 48 percent."  
"That seems low." Sakure said disappointed.  
"No that's good. Don't forgot this is your percentage of how many times you hit a bulls-eye, which is a very small target. Even if you missed the other 52 times, they still would have come close enough to do damage in real combat." Explained Tenten reinsureinly.  
"Tenten can I ask you bulls-eye percentage?" asked Sakure curiosity.  
"My bulls-eye percentage is 100 percent."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Ummmmm!!!! That taste so good!!" exclaimed Ino loudly  
Ino was recovering well so Chouji took Ino out to a restaurant for dinner. They ate about the same amount, which is legendary to eat as much as an Akimichi. The restaurant owner thought he might need to close down for a few days just to replenish his stock. Over the next couple of days, Shikamaru teased Chouji about his date with Ino.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Sakure-chan I have not seen you for a few days. Where have you been?" asked Rock Lee.  
"Oh sorry Lee-san I have been training with your teammate." Answered Sakure.  
"What!!! You have been training with Neji!!! How dare he!!! How come he is always better than me?" Screamed an over energetic Lee.  
Sakure could not stop laughing at the way Lee was acting. "Lee! I have been training with Tenten not Neji."  
Lee froze in place and tried to think up an excise for his over reaction but his mouth was just too dumbfounded to reply. "Hey Lee wait here I have to business to attend to," said Sakure as she ran off.  
"Hey Lee haven't seen you since the chuunin exam!" yelled Naruto.  
Lee stuck an outstretched palm his way so he would be quiet and pointed to where Sakure had ran off too.  
"Hey Sasuke-kun?" Said Sakure in a innocent questioning voice."  
"What now" Replied Sasuke very bored.  
"Fight me here and now!" Demanded Sakure.  
  
To Be Continued 


	6. Chapter 6: The Surprising Battle

Naruto World Chapter 6: The Surprising Battle  
  
"What!!!" Screamed both Naruto and Lee in unison.  
Sasuke stopped walking away and slowly turned to face her. He was very fearful, not of her abilities but of the madness that has overcome this girl. Sasuke believed this all to be nonsense and replied to Sakura by saying "No!"  
"Sasuke-kun you will fight me!!!" Screamed Sakura in a booming voice.  
Ino was almost at a full recovery. She was now walking around town on her way home from her mom's flower shop when she heard Sakura scream. She went to see what it was. She was shocked to find Sakura challenging Sasuke. Ino decided to pick a hiding spot and watch the fun. Then she started thinking about whom she wanted to win. "Sakura? I used to be such good friends with you. You were the best friend I've ever had. We used to do so much together. You're probably the closes I've been with a person besides my family. It's all Sasuke's fault that I'm no longer friends with Sakura. It's because of Sasuke that I became a slave to beauty. Sasuke has ruined my life! Sakura kick his ass!!!"  
Sakura rushed in and started unlashing a ton taijutsus but Sasuke blocked them all and then evaded by back flipping backwards. Sasuke thought, "Wow her taijutses have made great improvement. Are those hand seals?" When Sasuke landed on his feet, he saw Sakura taking out a shuriken and pump her arm. Sasuke casually sidestepped to his left acting as if there was no treat until he realized that pump was really a feint to throw him off balance. This time Sakura did throw her shuriken. Sasuke had no time so he brought his arm up to block with his forearm protector. Then to Sasuke was shocked to see what looked to be one shuriken thrown turn out to be three. Sasuke's forearm protector blocked the first shuriken but was unable to stop the other two from cutting into his chest. Shurikens are very small so they only cause minimal wounds but after many the wounds can become fatal. Sasuke moved his arm to pull out the shurikens but then realized they weren't there!  
"What just happened? Sasuke is bleeding but there are no shurikens there?" exclaimed Naruto confused.  
"That's Tenten's favorite jutse. The Shuriken Kage Bunshin no jutsu. It's similar to you favorite jutsu except that it makes shadow clones of shurikens instead of your self. It's a very hard but very effective jutse to master. For Sakura to have learn it from Tenten is amazing!" explained Lee.  
"So Sasuke ready to fight me seriously!" yelled Sakura.  
Sasuke was amazed by Sakura's smart move but decided that little jutse wouldn't stop him. Sasuke stood up and stared Sakura down. Then in an instant launched a kunai straight at her. It hit her dead on! Or so Sasuke thought until he realized she used Kawarimi no Jutsu. Sakura appeared behind him and introduced the bottom of her foot to the back of Sasuke's head, which sent him falling forward to his knees. Sasuke was outraged. "I am loosing to Sakura!!! When did she get so strong! She just got lucky. She is nothing to get hyped up about." Sasuke angrily thought to himself.  
"Sakura has been putting those Taijutses I thought her to good use!" Rock Lee said proudly.  
"Sakura is beating the hell out of Sasuke! Damn I have to remember not to piss her off," exclaimed Naruto excitedly.  
"Wow this whole time I have only been able to make myself look prettier while Sakura has increased her strength tenfold. Oh Sakura! I'm so weak compared to you." Ino thought.  
"Sakura you will pay for all of this!" Sasuke said demandingly.  
Then Sasuke did a few hand seals, brought his fingers up to his mouth as he yelled Katon: Housenka no Jutsu as he blew at least twenty or more mini-fireballs all aimed for Sakura. Sakura went into what looked liked a crazy dance he she tried to dodge every single one  
"Wow that is amazing agility to be able to dodge all these!" exclaimed an excited Naruto.  
Sakura continued dodging the fireballs. She jumped over two and throw a shuriken Sasuke's way which caught him by surprise and he was unable evade it but luckily for him, Sakura's aim was off by an inch. Sakura disappointed by the failed attack but she tried again after jumping to the side of another fireball, She lunched two shurikens at him but this time he was ready for it and easily dodge it. Also by throwing those shurikens, Sakura accidentally made it impossible for her to dodge Sasuke's final three fireballs. All three hit her directly! Sakura screamed in pain as she felt her skin sizzle.  
"How dare Sasuke do such a thing!" Naruto angrily marched towards the battle scene but stopped when he felt Lee's arm holding him back. "Then Lee said more serous than Naruto ever heard him speak, "This is her fight, Let her handle it!"  
Sakura fell to both knees and had one arm supporting her. She saw Sasuke charging towards her so with he free arm she launched a kunai at him but this time he used Kawarimi no Jutsu. Sakura knew Sasuke was behind her so she swiped her legs out in a spinning circular motion which was a move Rock Lee thought her called Leaf Violent Wind. Sasuke was barely able to jump above it but he did. Although Sakura's move wasn't effective offensively, it did take away Sasuke's chance for a surprise attack. This left them both at an extremely close distance to each other. Sasuke went to punch Sakura but Sakura grabbed his hand and his other hand when Sasuke went for a second punch. Then Sakura planted her feet on Sasuke and kicked off doing a back flip and putting some distance between them both. Then Sasuke came charging and did another one of Lee's move (Which he had copied before with his sharingan), the Leaf Spinning Wind. It's a move that is almost impossible to block but Sakura had seen Lee use it many times during their training and she even mastered it herself and she also learned how to counter it. Sakura ducked low grabbed Sasuke's lag as it spun by, to take her head off, and then she placed her hand on Sasuke's back, then she tossed him over her head as he landed on his back. She then tried stopping on his head but Sasuke rolled out of the way.  
Lee was shocked by what he just saw! "Well that's what he gets for posing off me!"  
Sakura then did a few hand seals and screamed Bunshin no jutse. There were now ten Sakuras but only one was real. Sasuke angrily said, "What will that, its useless!"  
The ten Sakuras then surround him and all of them took out four shuriken. They all shoot their shurikens. Sasuke knew that only one quadruplet of shurikens would hurt him. He would be able to tell which ones too if he was using his Sharingan but he wasn't. So instead he just jumped up and all of the forty shuriken went under his feet. The Shuriken then crashed into all of the clones and destroyed them but to every ones surprise the only reaming Sakura grabbed all four of the real shurikens in her hand and then throw them back at Sasuke which was a direct hit.  
"What in the world just happened!?" Screamed a very confused Naruto.  
"I think I understand it. It was a very intelligent plan by Sakura. She first made nine clones that together with herself would surround Sasuke. Then Sakura and her clones each launched four shuriken, which equals forty but only four of which were real. Sakura predicted Sasuke would simply jump over them so the real Sakura used Kawarimi no Jutsu to replace with the clone directly opposite of herself, which put Sakure in a position where the real shuriken were heading for the real Sakura. She then snatched the real shurikens out of the air, a hard feat to do, and throw them back at an unprepared Sasuke." Naruto felt very dumb after Rock Lee's detailed explanation.  
Sakura stared down Sasuke eye to eye. Sasuke's eyes were burning with fury but he still wasn't using his Sharingan for some reason! Then Sakure yelled at him, "Sasuke-kun you still don't take me seriously!!!"  
Sasuke Slowly tore out the four shurikens stick out from him. "SAKURA!!!!! You will regret invoking my wrath!" Screamed Sasuke in a booming, almost demonic voice. Sasuke's Sharingan finally opened! The curse seal on Sasuke's neck was burning. Sasuke had to use all of his willpower to keep it in!  
Sakura was glad that Sasuke was finally going to go all out but then again she was a little fearful of Sasuke's powers. Sasuke came charging at her with incredible speed. Sakure barely had time to launch two kunais but Sasuke jumped high over them and was about to crash down upon Sakura like a meteor! Sasuke was more overconfident now than he had been in the entire fight. True Sakura had got stronger but now with his Sharingan he could counter any attack Sakura would use. Even her taijutsus were not at lee's speed yet so he could even counter those too, or could he? As Sasuke came crashing down on Sakura, she kicked lag up into Sasuke's chest, which stopped momentum and caused him to go flying high in the air!  
Rock Lee was shocked to see Sakura using his the beginning of his Shadow Leaf Dance. Sakura had begged him to show her it but she could barely excite the first part of it so he stopped. But now she learn how to successfully do the first part and do it well. But what would she do next?  
Sakura did many hand seals and then screamed Shuriken Kage Bunshin no jutsu and then she throw a kunai, which then became ten kunais heading for the defenseless Sasuke. Sakure then screamed, "This is the end Sasuke- kun!!!"  
  
To Be Continued 


	7. Chapter 7: Aftermatch

Naruto World Chapter 7: After-match  
  
"Wind Lash no Jutsu!" The nine shadow clone kunais dissipated and the real one fell to the ground. "That is enough!" said Kakashi forcefully.  
Sasuke was able to reduce his impact when he fell to the ground. Kakashi then walked up to Sakura and explained, "Sakura that was dumb and very unlike you to do."  
Sakura was paying attention obediently till she saw the look on Sasuke's face. Sasuke rushed to her in an instant and kicked her in her head as hard as he could. Sakura felt like she had just been whacked by hard steel. The impact of hitting the ground hard hadn't felt so good ether. Naruto and Rock Lee were rushing to Sakura's aid, Lee being faster got there first.  
Everyone there could see the black marks covering Sasuke skin, which came from the curse seal on his neck. He stared at Sakura on the ground with a sadist smile. He enjoyed having power like this, power to control others fate.  
"Doton: Kekkai Doroutoumu no Jutsu" yelled Kakashi as he planted his hands on the ground. The ground next to Sasuke came up and engulfed him in a dome made from pure rock and dirt.  
Lee lifted the injured Sakura into his arms. Usually Sakura would Sakura would get extremely mad at him for touching her in such a way but she had exhausted the last of her charka in her last attack and Sasuke's most recent kick left her overwhelmed with pain so being held by lee's protective grasp actually didn't feel so bad.  
Kakashi held one hand tightly on the earth prison. "Naruto training is canceled for today. Lee I will explain to Gai why you are late for training."  
Lee panicked so much he had almost carelessly dropped Sakura. He was very late indeed. "Kakashi-Sama can't I stay and help Sakura?"  
"Yeah me too!" said Ino as she revealed her self from her hiding position.  
"No, Naruto can take care of her. I will explain to both Gai and Asuma what happened. Now hurry and go."  
"Fine, just give me a second." Ino walked over and starred at the half-conscious Sakura.  
"Hey Ino-pig." Said Sakura weakly. Sakura expected Ino to badger her with insults for hurting Sasuke-kun.  
Ino winced a little bit at that nickname; she had been eating like a pig lately. "Hey Sakura-chan just wanted to say you did a great job!"  
"You used everything I thought you well." Rock Lee said with his nice guy pose.  
Sakura smiled. But she also realized none of them knew the reason for why she challenged Sasuke-kun. Ino and Lee quickly bolted for their team trainings. Kakashi was busy keeping Sasuke in his earth prison. He then said, "Naruto get Sakura away from here."  
"But what happened to Sasuke?" Asked Naruto curiosity.  
"Don't worry about it, just go! Ordered Kakashi.  
"Naruto," Sakura called. "You always want me to have a date with you. Its about time I say yes."  
"What! Really? When?" cried a very surprised Naruto.  
"Right now. Come on lets go." Declared the exhausted Sakura. --------------------------------------------------  
  
"Finally you showed up. We were all afraid that we would need to send Choji to go get you again." Said Asuma.  
When Asuma said Ino arrived Choji, the slowest one, was the first to run up to Ino, "Where were you?" exclaimed a worried Choji.  
"Don't worry I'm fine just got a little sidetracked that's all," Said Ino laughing at how they all got worried about her. "Asuma, Kakashi said you would talk to you and make sure I'm not in trouble for being late."  
Asuma nodded. He had no idea what could have happened. Shikamaru numbered something under his breath about how troublesome women can be but no body herd him. Another thing Shikamaru did was that he toke note of the stare Choji gave Ino, one of many stares as of recently! The usually calm Shikamaru tensed the more he thought about the saturation.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Naruto had taken Sakura to his favorite Raman store. They ate there, Naruto ate five bowls and Sakura only ate half of her one bowl, which Naruto then offered to finish for her. Naruto was excited beyond belief that he was on a date with someone let alone Sakura-chan. Unfortunately for him he didn't know the first thing about dating. He mostly thought about him self and didn't pay Sakura much heed. Luckily for him Sakura was fine with this since she preferred to be left to her own thoughts too but wanted someone beside her to comfort her. Naruto started wondering what he should do. He had a feeling this date was going bad. He decided that talking would be a good thing to do. "So in that fight with Sasuke you..." "Naruto I'm sorry but I don't want to talk about that right now." Sakura cut him short. Really she did want to discuses it. Measure her ability in every action she took during the fight. But then on the other hand she didn't feel ready to accept everything she did. She was overwhelmed with fatigue and had already thought so much about it that she had a headache. She saw the sadness in Naruto's blue eyes. Her tone was meaner than she intended it to be. She quickly thought of a way to change the topic. "Naruto how come you are so determined to become Hokage?" Sakura saw that the mention of his dream reminded Naruto of many painful memories. Sakura felt like her bad experiences were nothing compared to what seemed like memories of a living hell painted on Naruto's expression. "Naruto I didn't mean to um..." Sakura started to apologies. "I will become Hokage because then people will have to respect me instead of treating for like a nuisance!" Sakura felt the weight of his words. She realized Naruto was always the outcast, why was that. Sakura felt Naruto's pain. She couldn't understand why every one despised him, it seemed so unfair to her that Naruto had to suffer so much. Sakura put her hand on Naruto's and told him in a pure sincere voice, "I know that you will accomplish your goal."  
Naruto felt deeply touched by her words but he was more shocked at her hand holding his. Never in all his life had he felt the touch of someone else. It felt kind of good.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"What that's amazing!" Exclaimed Tenten.  
Tenten was listening to Lee's vivid description of Sakura's fight with Sasuke. "Wow, that sounds like it would be very entertaining to watch! Can't believe I missed it."  
"Yeah Sakura was incredible!" Rock Lee happily yelled.  
Tenten laughed and said, "You have stronger feelings for this girl than I thought, don't you?"  
Lee fell silent.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Kakashi dragged an unconscious Sasuke back to his house. Kakashi's earth prison drains the charka of anyone in side. Kakashi placed Sasuke on his couch. A figure loomed in his opened doorway. "You wanted me to come by."  
  
To Be Continued 


	8. Chapter 8: The Seal

Naruto World Chapter 8: The Seal  
  
"Sasuke's curse seal was unleashed again." Explained Kakashi  
Anko walked towards Kakashi, "I see. This isn't good. Orochimaru wants him."  
"I personally do not. He likes to keep strong allies at his side so he probably wants his power." Explained a worried Anko.  
"Anko you know about Orochimaru's curse seal better than anyone in Konoha What properties does it have?" asked Kakashi.  
"It amplifies the hate in some ones heart and gives them increased raging strength. It makes the user seek out Orochimaru. Any time a curse seal is activated Orochimaru can sense its direction. The more this Uchiha boy uses the seal the closer Orochimaru will get to him. This process can't really be stopped. It can only be prolonged by him using the curse seal less." Anko explained.  
"What do you mean can't be stopped?" Kakashi asked.  
"Once Orochimaru gives you the curse seal there is no escaping his grasp. Sorry Kakashi but I don't think Sasuke can protected from Orochimaru forever. Sooner or later he will have him. I feel bad for your team, one has the curse seal and is hunted by Orochimaru and another has the kyuubi inside him and is chased by the Akatsuki. The only lucky one is the pink hair girl. Well actually not so much since her comrades will always be in great danger." Said Anko sadly.  
Kakashi took a moment to absorb Anko's words, all of which were true. Sakura was the weakest one of the three. Her comrades will always be in danger and she wouldn't have the strength to aid them. Even though in her battle with Sasuke she did well, Sasuke was holding back a lot. If he had used his Sharingan from the start he would have been able to counter over half of Sakura's moves. The fate of all of Kakashi's students looked grim.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"This new body is excellent!" Exclaimed an excited Orochimaru.  
"It suits you well master." Replied Kabuto, Orochimaru's most loyal servant.  
"I felt Sasuke's curse seal go off again. Now that I have this new body I won't need to rush about having his body. I can wait a few years and let him grow into his full potential. Then I will have the Sharingan."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Naruto was thinking a lot about his date with Sakura last night. He was barely able to concentrate on his morning training. He then looked over to Hinata. "Hey Hinata I was wondering...."  
"Hinata!" yelled a voice.  
A frightened Hinata asked, "Oh Neji, what are you doing here?"  
"I'm here to take you home." Said Neji strictly.  
"What! Why?" asked Naruto.  
"Because I'm a member of the branch house of Hyuga. It's my duty to protect the main house. Now Hinata come!" Explained Neji.  
"What are you talking about? I thought you hated the main house! Hinata should be able to stay here!" Screamed a very confused Naruto.  
"You may have beat me once but I can assure you that won't happened again!" Said Neji as he assumed his fighting stance.  
"No! I'll go with you Neji." Yelled a scared Hinata.  
"What Hinata?" said a sad Naruto.  
"Its ok Naruto. Lets go Neji." Said Hinata.  
Naruto watched the two walk away. He was very still confused at what just happened.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Choji. I have seen you giving Ino a lot of stares as of late. You have been paying her a lot of attention. What's going on?" asked Shikamaru in a harsh tone.  
"Shikamaru? You sound like you are jealous?" said a confused Choji.  
  
To be continued 


End file.
